Stereotype Song
by CrazedFujoshi
Summary: It was a hot summer day in Germany and all the nations were listening to America drone on about some silly robot hero until a pop-up window appeared on the screen. Overdone I know but I wanted to do one. Rated T for cursing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song.

**A/N: I know this is sort of overdone but I really want to write this :3 and I don't mean this to be stereotypical or offensive in any way.**

* * *

It was that time of month, no not the female countries special 'time', but it was world meeting month. This month, the meeting took place in Berlin, Germany. It was a hot summer afternoon and all, yes I mean ALL, countries were frustrated by the heat and America's ridiculous hero speech. Even countries like Greece and Japan were mad. That was until America got a pop-up ad that appeared on the projection and being the curious nation he decided to click it and everyone's head turned at a video with lyrics being played.

**_You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous._**

**_So I wrote a song about it,_**

**_And it goes a little something like this._**

"Oh gott America what the hell is this?" Germany said sighing.

**_I think I love you more than the_**

**_Japanese love tentacle porn,_**

**_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._**

**_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_**

**_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._**

Japan instantly tried hiding his blush by putting his head down while India picked up her hand mirror and looked at her eyebrows.

**_Check it out now._**

**_I love those fat Americans._**

**_You know they so obnoxious._**

**_They always eating burgers._**

**_They always holding shotguns._**

"Hey! Not cool bro! I ain't fat or obnoxious! I'm sexy and amazing!"

"Don't butcher the Queen's English and I don't know what you are talking about this PERFECTLY describes you"

"Hmph"

**_And I love Mexicans._**

**_The way they mow my lawn._**

**_They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on._**

**_Uh huh._**

**_'Cause that's the way they roll._**

**_Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose._**

Mexico started cursing in Spanish about how it wasn't true and how everyone should look at Spain and HIS kids while Israel grabbed India's mirror out of her hand and looked at his nose.

**_If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,_**

**_And they're out of control like a Chinese driver._**

"I don't think I'm are THAT bad…"

"AIYAH! It's not right about Chinese driver, he should look at Italy, aru."

"Vee~"

**_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle_**

**_Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels._**

**_I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya._**

**_Ya mon._**

The Middle Eastern countries just sat there quietly complaining about whenever people think of the Middle East, they think about camels. Jamaica stood up and yelled out "Eh Man! I'm not ALWAYS high! And everyone just stop with the 'ya mon' why is this a thing now?"

**_And I love them Puerto Ricans,_**

**_Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,_**

**_I'm just joking._**

**_If you didn't know then_**

**_You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._**

Puerto Rico and Poland gave each other a look and laughed at each other followed by a 'hmph' from both countries.

**_I think I love you more than the_**

**_Japanese love tentacle porn,_**

**_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._**

**_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_**

**_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._**

"I. Hate. This. Chorus" Japan said while India covered her eyebrows with wide eyes saying, "Make it stop. Make it stop."

**_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell_**

**_If you love the Outback redneck Australians,_**

"Oi! That's harsh, mate!"

**_And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude_**

**_And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth._**

**_Mamma mia!_**

"Ohonhonhon, Angleterre~"

"Oh shut up you bloody frog!"

"V-vee we're not creepy are we fratello?"

"Hey! Who-a does-a he think he is calling us creepy and shit? We're fucking smooth NATURALLY!" Romano said flipping his non existent long hair back.

**_And how could anyone hate the French._**

**_Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits._**

**_Brazilian girls is what you want,_**

**_Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk._**

"Ahahahah how do you feel now frog?!"

"I feel sad, le boo. Our women do shave! I think…"

As England and France were saying that Brazil put her head on Ukraine's shoulder blushing and Ukraine said "Now you know how I feel", she paused to give her friend a fistbump "Welcome to the club"

**_I love Africans, but hold up a second._**

**_National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid._**

**_Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?_**

**_They've disappeared like coke up a Colombian's nose._**

All the African nations were in their corner glaring and cursing in their language saying along the lines of, "you see this! We're not 'butt-nekkid'! Tch…Americans"

As for Colombia, thankfully, he took a bathroom break before the song has started doing God knows what.

**_Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,_**

**_Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast._**

"Mmm~ Vodka. Vodka with eggs, Vodka with bacon, coffee in vodka and the best of all, vodka with vodka"

"umm…how is vodka with vodka any different than just regular vodka, aru?"

"There's more VODKAAAAA~"

**_They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,_**

**_Then your brain is small like a Korean penis._**

"And I believe small penises are originated from Korea too? Hm?"

"I don't have a small penis! I bet HE does!"

"Oh real mature"

"Shut up, Hong Kong"

**_I think I love you more than the_**

**_Japanese love tentacle porn,_**

**_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._**

**_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_**

**_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._**

Japan started banging his head against the table and India, now convinced she doesn't have a unibrow, sang along with the song (A/N: unintentional rhyme)

**_All together now!_**

**_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._**

**_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._**

**_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._**

**_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._**

"Oh my God YES! EVERYONE SING ALONG!" England exclaimed. Luckily, Germany and Sweden held Scotland down as he yelled out "WE DON'T FUCKIN' HUMP SHEEP! THOSE'RE THE BLOODY WELSH! Oh the humiliation…this isn't even MY stereotype" but he wasn't heard over the rest of the countries singing along. "Lambchop? You know I'd never do that to ye" Scotland looked at his sheep who just backed away from the weirdness. "LAMBCHOP! Don't leave me!"

**_They hump sheep _**

**_They hump sheep _**

**_They hump sheep _**

England, Northern Ireland and Wales surrounded the red head and sang right next to him. Wales was relieved that nobody heard the comment said by Scotland.

**_I think I love you more than the_**

**_Japanese love tentacle porn,_**

**_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._**

**_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_**

**_And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes._**

"Hey-a Japan! I just-a realized about your funny drawings the other day and the movie the week before too…those were preeetttyyy weird.. ehehehe vee~"

Everyone then gasped and looked at Japan who just basically slid down his chair and under the table.

**_Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys._**

That was when America paused the video. Scotland was then released "Alright then..ok.. it's over" however, America noticed that the video had not completely finished yet and pressed play.

**_But seriously, don't hump any sheep._**

"Fuckin' hell!" He exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

In the very back of the room there was an empty seat but only some could see that it wasn't actually empty "Well… at least nobody made a stereotype about me"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada…"

Just then a Prussian appeared behind him "umm…birdie I think that itself is a stereotype"

"Darn"

* * *

**A/N: I am donee~ I just thought that this might be the reaction and I hope I represented these countries well. And yes I added Canada X3 how could I forget about Canada? My friend told me about this being its own stereotype after I showed the MEP to her, no offense to the Canadians out there. Well I guess that's it please leave a review cuz dat makes me smile and makes me wanna write more. No flames please cuz I will send the Greek Army in your direction :3. Please tell me if I made a mistake too.**

**'Asta La Pasta~**


End file.
